<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evil Double by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816385">Evil Double</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity'>HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All My Children, Another World (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after "Another World" went off the air, but before Paolo Caselli arrived in Pine Valley.<br/>"Another World" is the property of Procter and Gamble Productions. "All My Children" is owned by The American Broadcasting Company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evil Double</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Detective Josie Sinclair, and Officer Toni Burrell," Paolo Caselli said, looking at the photo.</p>
<p>"Perfect," Grant said. "You know every officer's name and rank by heart. Now, I've already had Joe Carlino taken care of."</p>
<p>"But you're sure I look that much like him? Nobody will be able to tell the difference?"</p>
<p>"Just take a look at this."</p>
<p>"Whoa!" Paolo said. "Are you sure that's not me?"</p>
<p>"See what I mean?" Grant said. "Now, you know the plan? We have to work fast; the drugs will wear off in less than twenty-four hours."</p>
<p>"Sure. I pretend I'm him, and tamper with the records of the 23rd Precinct."</p>
<p>"And then I come in and demand to see all the records," Grant said. "You refuse to show them to me, and then I come back with a couple of IA officers. Of course,
they won't really be with Internal Affairs." Grant rubbed his hands together. "By this time tomorrow, Joe Carlino will look like the most corrupt police captain who
ever lived."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie was glad it was drizzling. It gave her the perfect excuse for wearing a scarf, so she'd look like any other shopper for this undercover job... this  <em>unauthorized </em>undercover job. She wheeled her shopping cart down the aisles of the supermarket. Every so often, she placed a few cans, boxes, and cartons in her cart. Anyone watching her would think she was someone who liked frozen dinners, peach yogurt, grapefruit juice, tuna fish, and instant oatmeal. They would also think she had at least one cat.</p>
<p>And then Josie saw the open door. She abandoned her cart and slipped, unnoticed, into the back alley... just in time to see the drug deal go down. Before the two men knew what had happened, they were in handcuffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paolo had just poured himself a cup of coffee when one of this Carlino guy's cops... oh, yeah, Josie Sinclair... came in. She had two perps in handcuffs.</p>
<p>"Joe," she said, "I got these two creeps who've been dealing drugs in the alley of the supermarket."</p>
<p>"How'd you catch them?" Paolo asked.</p>
<p>"I went after them," Josie admitted. She knew she'd broken the rules, but she hadn't been in any real danger this time, so maybe Joe would go easy on her.</p>
<p>"By yourself?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir," Josie said. She'd heard that question and given that answer before. She was beginning to think that acting on her own again had been a mistake, in spite of the results.</p>
<p>"Good work, Josie," Paolo said.</p>
<p>He didn't know it, but he had just ruined Grant's scheme. Josie didn't have another pair of handcuffs handy, so she used her scarf to tie Paolo to the chair. She returned with a set of "bracelets" before he could escape.</p>
<p>"You are under arrest," Josie said, "for impersonating a police captain. You have the right to remain silent..."</p>
<p>Just as Josie finished making the arrest, Grant walked in.</p>
<p>Paolo glared at him. "You told me this plan was foolproof," he said. He thought, "If <em>I'm</em> going down, <em>you're</em> going down."</p>
<p>"All right, Grant, start talking," Josie said. "Where's Joe?"</p>
<p>Grant had no choice but to tell her. Minutes later, he, too, was in handcuffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But how'd you know it wasn't me?" a fully-recovered Joe asked Josie the next day in his office.</p>
<p>"Easy," Josie said. "When I came in with those two perps I'd caught without backup"</p>
<p>"You went after them without backup? Josie, how many times have I told you..." Joe stopped himself. "Wait a minute. Why am I starting to lecture you at a time like this?"</p>
<p>"Because you always lecture me when I act on my own," Josie said. "But this Caselli creep just said, 'Good work.' <em>That's</em> when I knew he was an imposter."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>